Don and Jess: Let The Healing Begin
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Jess is awake but just in time to find out the others aren't so safe. FA DL mentions of Sam but no HS in the chapter


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Here it is ladies and gentlemen. The beginning of LacytheDemonicDuck going out on her own. The series will never be the same again. Ok quick brief about how the series is going to be from here. It will now focus mainly on the lives of our four main families: Don and Jess, Danny, Lindsay and Lucy, Hawkes and Sam and our newest one, Mac and Stella. There will be basically no talk of cases except who shot up the bar. As you all know Don and Jess are recovering from Jess' shooting and then going on to start their family. Danny, Lindsay and Lucy must deal with the aftermath of the bar shooting. Not that Lucy will be doing much more the gurgling. Hawkes and Sam continue to deal with her drinking (EN: Working on a side story y'all, I promise!!) and Mac and Stella deal with their relationship coming out in the open. Also this season we will have a redo wedding for Danny and Lindsay and a proposal. I'll let you guess who proposes; Mac or Hawkes? And a surprise for Adam fans, is there a new girl in Mr. Ross' life? (E/N: *FANGIRL SCREAM* Wait and find out.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter and this season to my readers. I really don't think I would have gotten this far without you guys. Also to Sarah my wonderful editor and Trisha my friend who has helped me through many cases of writer's block. And now that I'm done sounding like a TV preview and an Oscar acceptance speech, have fun. (E/N: HEY! You forgot about Twitch!!)

Oh my gods! You're right Sarah. And to Twitch my little sister. She's been there with me through all of this and I probably wouldn't have started the series without her pushing me.

Disclaimer: Now the only thing I don't own is the characters and the show. Everything else is mine. The plot line, the episode names. Everything. It's about time. (E/N: Whoop You go girl!!)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess looked at Don as concern and worry etched itself on his face.

"What's wrong Don?" she asked.

Don hung up his phone and looked down at his wife. "The others were at a bar and there was a drive by."

Jess paled. "Are they ok?"

Don shook his head. "I don't know. They're all on their way here now. All Mac knows is Danny was hit and possibly Adam."

(E/N: I know, five secs in and I'm talking. But, Adam!!! D:)

Jess covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Don repositioned himself beside her and carefully pulled her into his arms.

"They'll be ok." Don whispered. "I'm gonna leave just for a little bit to get more information. You get some sleep while I'm gone."

Jess let Don wipe her tears before nodding. "Alright but hurry up."

Don gave Jess a kiss before climbing off the bed and leaving the room. Jess watched him go hoping their friends were ok.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into the ER and saw Hawkes, Lindsay, Sid and Mac.

"Guys." he said walking over. "Where are the others?"

"Stella, Adam and Sid got some minor cuts from glass." Hawkes said.

Don nodded. "Ok what about Danny?"

Nobody said anything and that's when Don noticed the tears running down Lindsay's face.

"Don't tell me..." Don started.

"He's alive." Mac said. "But he was shot and couldn't feel his legs."

Don cursed and pulled Lindsay into a hug. Lindsay clung to Don, gripping his shirt tightly.

"How's Jess doing?" Sid asked.

Don felt himself smile. "She woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

"So she knows what's going on." Sid said.

"Yeah I told her I'd come get more information." Don looked down at Lindsay.

"Linds where's Lucy?"

Lindsay pulled back some and sniffed. "At the babysitter's."

"Why don't you go get her and then go see Jess?" Don recommended. Lindsay went to protest. "I know you don't want to leave Danny but he's going to be in there for a while and Lucy needs her mom."

Hawkes reached his hand out to Lindsay. "Come on Linds, I'll drive."

Lindsay let go of Don and took Hawkes' hand, letting him lead her out of the ER.

"I'm gonna go check in with Jess and let her know about Danny." Don said.

"I'll come with you." Sid said as he rejoined them. He looked at Mac. "You gonna be ok?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah Adam's coming, I'll be ok. I'll fill him in on Jess."

Don and Sid nodded and headed to the elevator that would lead them back to Jess' room.

"How are you holding up Don?" Sid asked.

Don sighed and leaned his head against the elevator wall. "I did something stupid Sid."

"What?" Sid asked.

Don told Sid about what happened with the guy who shot Jess.

Sid let out a breath. "Are you going to tell Jarvis?"

Don nodded. "Yeah but tomorrow. I'm not leaving here tonight."

"For what it's worth Don," Sid said. "I think you did the right thing. We all wanted to kill that for what he did to Jess."

Don gave a small smile. "Thanks Sid."

They got to Jess' room and went inside. Jess was still awake and looking at the door.

"I thought you were going to rest some more." Don said retaking his place at her side.

Jess snorted. "Like I could." she smiled at Sid. "Hey Sid, I'm glad to see you're ok."

Sid smiled as well. "Not nearly as glad as the rest of us are to have you back with us."

Jess faced Don again. "Who's hurt?"

"Adam, Stella and Sid here got some minor cuts. Linds, Hawkes and Mac are ok." Don said.

Jess frowned. "What about Danny?"

Don looked at Sid who looked back at Jess.

"He was shot." Sid said. "He's in surgery now but at the scene he couldn't feel his legs."

Jess closed her eyes. "God, how's Lindsay?"

Don smoothed Jess' hair back. "Hawkes took her to get Lucy. I told her to come and see you once she gets back. You gonna be ok with that?"

Jess nodded. "I'll be fine. Danny is the one we need to worry about now."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Sam made her way into the hospital and looked around. Don had called just after Lindsay had arrived with Lucy and asked if she'd come sit in Jess' room so Lindsay wouldn't be alone if Jess fell asleep.

"Sam."

Sam turned and saw her brother. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"How's everyone?" Sam asked. Don gave Sam a run over of everybody. "Alright, where's Jess' room? I'll head up there."

Don smiled at his sister and gave her Jess' room number and what floor she was on. "Sam, thanks for doing this."

Sam smiled. "You're all my family Don. Through you and Sheldon the whole team has become family."

Sam got to Jess' room and knocked softly. She heard a quiet 'come in' and opened the door. She quickly took in the sight of Jess laying on her bed and Lindsay sitting next to her holding Lucy.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

Both Jess and Lindsay managed to give Sam small smiles. Lindsay's quickly vanished and Sam made her way over to hug Lindsay.

"He's gonna be ok Linds." Sam said. "He'll be ok. He knows he has you and Lucy waiting for him."

Lindsay nodded against Sam's shoulder and carefully adjusted her hold on Lucy. Sam pulled back enough to see the baby.

"Don't worry Lucy." Sam said. "Daddy will be back soon."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok so there's the first part of the recovery. The next part will skip ahead a few weeks and both Danny and Jess will be out of the hospital. Both are going to be out of work so the story will sort of bounce back and forth between Lindsay helping Danny and Don helping Jess. Let me know what you think, you know by now the flame policy isn't going anywhere and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! No matter how much pain my hand is in, I'll be with you guys through and through!! :D Besides, Lacy won't let me leave. *mock glare* Nah, I'm kidding! But, I love it LACY!!! LOVE ALL OF YOUS! Kisses~SARAH!


End file.
